Golbat
| backcolor= | name='Golbat'| jname=(ゴルバット Golbat)| image=042Golbat.png| ndex=042| evofrom=Zubat| evointo=Crobat| gen=Generation I| pronun= GOAL-Bat | hp=75| atk=80| def=70| satk=65| sdef=75| spd=90| total=455| species=Bat Pokémon| type= / | height=5'03"| weight=121.3 lbs.| ability=Inner Focus| color='Purple'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Golbat (ゴルバット Golbat) is a / -type Pokémon. It evolves from Zubat starting at level 22, and evolves into Crobat with a high friendship level. Appearance Golbat is a large blue bat with super long wings. Unlike its pre-evolved form, Golbat has eyes. It also has two long skinny feet. The most distinct feature of Golbat is its large mouth with four teeth.It is a poison/flying type pokemon. Special Abilities All Golbat have the ability Inner Focus. Inner Focus allows Golbat to never flinch. Golbat can easily suck blood with its sharp fangs. Blood seems to be Golbat's only food source. Game Info Game Locations | redblue=Seafoam Islands, Victory Road, Cerulean Cave, and Route 23| rbrarity=Uncommon| yellow=Seafoam Islands, Victory Road, and Cerulean Cave| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=Caves| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Caves, Route 28, 42| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Cave of Origin floors 1 & basements 1, 2, & 3, Meteor Falls, Seafloor Cavern, Shoal Cave, Sky Pillar floors 1, 3, & 5, Victory Road floor 1 & basement 1 & 2| rsrarity=Uncommon| emerald=Cave of Origin floors 1 & basements 1, 2, & 3, Meteor Falls, Seafloor Cavern, Shoal Cave, Sky Pillar floors 1, 3, & 5, Victory Road floor 1 & basement 1 & 2| erarity=Uncommon| fireredleafgreen=Cerulean Cave floors 1, 2, & basement 1, Icefall Cave floors 1 & basement, Lost Cave, Seafoam Islands floor 1 & basement 1, 2, & 3, and Victory Road Floors 1, 2, & 3| frlgrarity=Uncommon| diamondpearl=Route 227 at night, in Stark Mountain, Victory Road, Deserted Escape path, Oreburgh Gate, Mt. Coronet, Iron Island, Snowpoint Temple, Lost Tower, and Turnback Cave (all day)| dprarity=Commmon| platinum=Route 227 at night, in Oreburgh Gate, Lost Tower, Iron Island, Mt. Coronet, Victory Road, Stark Mountain, Snowpoint Temple, Sendoff Spring, and Turnback Cave| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Caves| hgssrarity=Uncommon| blackwhite=Route 13, Giant Chasm| bwrarity=Rare| }} Side Game Locations |Channel=Ruins of Truth |RSPinball=Evolve Zubat |Trozei=Secret Storage 5, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Lapis Cave (11-14F), Buried Relic (1-4F), Wish Cave (46-50F), Murky Cave (6-10F) |PMD2=Aegis Cave, Labyrinth Cave (1-9BF) |Ranger1=Panula Cave |Ranger2=Crysta Cave |Ranger3=Old Mansion, Fire Temple |Rumble=Rocky Cave |PPWii=Cavern Zone }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Once it strikes, it will not stop draining energy from the victim even if it gets too heavy to fly.| yellow=It attacks in a stealthy manner, without warning. Its sharp fangs are used to bite and suck blood.| gold=However hard its victim's hide may be, it punctures with sharp fangs and gorges itself with blood.| silver=It can drink more than 10 ounces of blood at once. If it has too much, it gets heavy and flies clumsily.| crystal=When it plunges its fangs into its prey, it instantly draws and gulps down more than ten ounces of blood.| ruby=Golbat loves to drink the blood of living things. It is particularly active in the pitch black of night. This Pokémon flits around in the night skies, seeking fresh blood.| sapphire=Golbat bites down on prey with its four fangs and drinks the victim's blood. It becomes active on inky dark moonless nights, flying around to attack people and Pokémon.| emerald=Its fangs easily puncture even thick animal hide. It loves to feast on the blood of people and Pokémon. It flits about in darkness and strikes from behind.| firered=It clamps down on its prey with needle-sharp fangs and drains over 10 ounces of blood in one gulp.| leafgreen=Once it strikes, it will not stop draining energy from the victim even if it gets too heavy to fly.| diamond=It loves the blood of humans and Pokémon. It flies around at night in search of neck veins.| pearl=Once it starts sucking blood, it does not stop until it is full. It flies at night in search of prey.| platinum=Its sharp fangs puncture the toughest of hides and have small holes for greedily sucking blood.| heartgold=However hard its victim's hide may be, it punctures with sharp fangs and gorges itself with blood.| soulsilver=It can drink more than 10 ounces of blood at once. If it has too much, it gets heavy and flies clumsily.| black=Its sharp fangs puncture the toughest of hides and have small holes for greedily sucking blood.| white=Its sharp fangs puncture the toughest of hides and have small holes for greedily sucking blood.| }} Side Game Data |number=015 |pokemon=Golbat |group=Flying |fieldmove=Crush 2 |pokeassist=Flying |entry=It lets loose supersonic waves and spits poison to attack. |hp=1240 |onsight=Chases player. }} Sprites |rbspr = Golbat RB.png |yspr = Golbat Y.png |grnspr = Golbat RG.png |Iback = Golbat Back I.png |gldspr = Golbat G.png |gldsprs = Golbat Shiny G.png |slvspr = Golbat S.png |slvsprs = Golbat Shiny S.png |cryspr = Golbat C.gif |crysprs = Golbat Shiny C.gif |IIback = Golbat Back II.png |IIbacks = Golbat Shiny Back II.png |rbysapspr = RSGolbat.png |rbysapsprs = Golbat Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr = Golbat E.gif |emeraldsprs = Golbat Shiny E.gif |frlgspr = Golbat(FRLG)Sprite.png |frlgsprs = Golbat FRLG Shiny.png |IIIback = Golbat Back III.png |IIIbacks = Golbat Shiny Back III.png |dpspr = DiamondPearlGolbatMale.png |dpsprs = Golbat DPPt Shiny.png |ptspr = PlatinumGolbat(M).png |ptsprs = Golbat DPPt Shiny.png |hgssspr = Golbat HGSS Male.png |hgsssprs = Golbat Shiny HGSS.png |IVback = Golbat Back IV.png |IVbacks = Golbat Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Golbat BW.png |bwsprs = Golbat Shiny BW.png |Vback = Golbat Back V.png |Vbacks = Golbat Shiny Back V.png }} Origins Golbat appears to be based off a bat whilst its name comes from ghoul and bat. Trivia *Until Generation IV, Golbat and Zubat were unable to know Fly, despite possessing wings. *Golbat is the first Pokémon in National Pokédex to evolve into a Pokémon from a later Generation. *After Pokémon Yellow, Golbat's long tongue was removed. Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Purple Pokémon